


setoples kue kering

by orphan_account



Series: tomat, teh tawar, dan tawa [3]
Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: M/M, Malam Takbir
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Gak bisa dibuka, toplesnya?” Awang keluar dari kamar mereka dan duduk di samping Sancaka, melirik ke toples kue kering yang dipegang Sancaka.Sancaka ikut menunduk; tugasnya adalah membuka toples yang sudah direkatkan oleh selotip. Tapi Sancaka belum menemukan ujung selotip, dan malah sibuk memikirkan TV.“Makanya, kalo nyari tuh pake mata, bukan pake tangan aja.” kata Awang, tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil toples.Sancaka menjauhkan toples itu dari jangkauan. “Kan nyarinya diraba, gak cuma dilihat aja.” kilahnya.
Relationships: Awang/Sancaka
Series: tomat, teh tawar, dan tawa [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535054
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	setoples kue kering

TV yang sudah dinyalakan itu seperti tidak ada gunanya, ketika Sancaka tidak menaruh perhatiannya ke layar yang banyak semut dan suara yang tidak jernih. Sancaka sudah berkali-kali memperbaiki TV dan antena. Kadang, layar TV itu akan jernih dan suaranya akan terdengar jelas tanpa desisan aneh yang memotong percakapan orang di TV. Tapi, itu hanya berlangsung selama beberapa hari — kalau beruntung, bisa beberapa minggu — sebelum akhirnya kembali dipenuhi semut. 

Mungkin mereka harus membeli TV yang baru. TV yang layarnya tipis, mungkin? Dengan ukuran yang lebih besar? Sancaka tidak terlalu suka menonton TV. Dia lebih suka membaca. Acara TV menghabiskan waktu lebih dari tiga puluh menit, hingga beberapa jam bahkan. Sancaka bisa membaca belasan lembar buku dalam kurun waktu satu jam.

“Gak bisa dibuka, toplesnya?” Awang keluar dari kamar mereka dan duduk di samping Sancaka, melirik ke toples kue kering yang dipegang Sancaka.

Sancaka ikut menunduk; tugasnya adalah membuka toples yang sudah direkatkan oleh selotip. Tapi Sancaka belum menemukan ujung selotip, dan malah sibuk memikirkan TV.

“Makanya, kalo nyari tuh pake mata, bukan pake tangan aja.” kata Awang, tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil toples.

Sancaka menjauhkan toples itu dari jangkauan. “Kan nyarinya diraba, gak cuma dilihat aja.” kilahnya.

Awang memutar mata dan meraih _remote_ TV. Suara kersik makin nyaring ketika Awang kerap memindahkan saluran TV. Dia berdecak dan mematikan TV. Suara takbir yang awalnya tidak terlalu terdengar, menjadi semakin keras setelah TV dimatikan dan tidak ada lagi suara lain di kamar mereka. 

Jari Sancaka masih meraba selotip di pinggir tutup toples, tapi matanya melihat ke luar jendela kamar yang terletak di lantai tiga. Tidak ada suara anak-anak kecil yang ikut mengumandangkan takbir. Mungkin. Sancaka tidak tahu, pun dia tidak berani mencari tahu. Surat kabar mengatakan angka orang yang terpapar dan positif terkena virus telah naik, setelah peraturan pembatasan sosial dilonggarkan. Sancaka sudah terlalu sering keluar rumah untuk urusan materi dan perut, dia tidak mau lagi keluar jika tidak dibutuhkan.

Sancaka merasakan tangan Awang menyentuh pergelangan tangannya; dia menunduk dan melihat Awang telah mengambil toples dari tangannya. Sancaka tidak melawan, dan hanya memandang Awang mencari ujung selotipnya agar mereka bisa makan kue kering itu.

“Tuh, nyarinya pake mata.” kata Awang sembari menarik selotip. Dia membuka tutup toples, mengambil satu kue kering, dan menyodorkan toples itu ke Sancaka. Sancaka mengambil satu, Awang menaruh toples di meja.

Awang yang membuat kue kering itu.

 _Resep keluarga_ , katanya saat itu. Tidak banyak yang dia ceritakan setelahnya, dan Sancaka punya banyak pertanyaan, tapi dia menahan diri. Kalau Awang mau bercerita, dia akan bercerita. Pun sebaliknya.

“Kayaknya kita harus beli TV baru.” kata Awang. Dia kembali mengambil kue. “Gimana? Ini TV udah lama banget, sih. Kayaknya dari sebelum aku tinggal di sini udah ada.”

Sancaka mengangkat bahu. “Boleh aja.” 

“ _Smart_ TV?”

“Ya boleh.” kata Sancaka. “Ada uangnya?”

Awang tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Untuk sesaat, Sancaka menyesal telah menanyakannya. Sejak mereka tinggal bersama, memang biaya hidup bisa diminimalisir dengan pendapatan yang sudah digabung. Tapi pandemi ini memang merugikan banyak orang di segi ekonomi. Sancaka harus menerima gajinya dipotong setengah karena pabrik tempatnya bekerja hampir tidak mampu menanggung gaji karyawannya. 

_Masih untung kamu tidak dipecat_ , begitu kata mereka saat menyerahkan slip gaji Sancaka.

Awang… tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Meskipun Sancaka tidak tahu banyak soal pekerjaan Awang, tapi dia berhasil meyakinkan Sancaka kalau pendapatannya tidak akan berkurang banyak, dan mereka masih bisa hidup dengan tenang.

Tetap saja.

Sancaka mendengar ponselnya berdenting, dan layarnya menunjukan ada pesan WhatsApp dari Pak Agung. Dia membukanya.

_San, makanan yang saya dan Ibu kirim, sudah sampai?_

Sancaka mengirimkan foto bungkusan makanan yang sudah dibuka, Awang juga ada di foto itu; sedang menunduk untuk membuka plastik isi makanan berkuah. Sancaka lupa mengabari Pak Agung, dia dan Awang sudah terlanjur lapar mata dan ingin cepat-cepat berbuka di hari terakhir puasa.

 _Sudah, Pak, terima kasih ya. Awang juga bilang terima kasih, dia suka makanannya,_ balas Sancaka.

Tak lama kemudian, Pak Agung membalas, _Yakin suka makanannya? Bukan kamu? Wkwkwk._

Sancaka menghembuskan napas keras. Sejak kapan Pak Agung menggunakan wkwkwk? Dia melirik Awang yang masih asik mengudap kue kering. 

Sancaka menepuk pundak Awang, dan menunjukkan percakapannya dengan Pak Agung di WhatsApp. Awang hanya mengangkat alis dan membacanya, cepat. Dia _selalu_ bisa membaca apa yang Sancaka tunjukan di gawainya kurang dari satu menit. Kemudian, Awang tersenyum kecil — dan puas.

“Bilangin ke Pak Agung, harusnya toples kuenya gak usah diselotipin, kasihan Sancaka gak bisa buka.”

Sancaka memutar mata. “Kan ada kamu yang buka.”

“Jadinya.” tambah Awang. “Kalo gak ada aku, kamu gak akan tuh makan kue ini.” Dia menatap Sancaka sambil memasukkan satu kue _lagi_ ke mulutnya.

“Jangan ajarin Pak Agung yang aneh-aneh.” kata Sancaka. “Apaan nih, dia pake we-ka-we-ka-we-ka?”

“Siapa tahu Pak Agung belajar dari TikTok,” jawab Awang. “Kenapa kamu suka suuzan sih sama aku?”

“Ya karena ini _kamu_ yang kita omongin.” kata Sancaka. 

Dan sejujurnya, setelah tinggal bersama Awang, semua masalah yang dia temukan di rumah ini berasal dari _Awang_ sendiri. Bau gosong dan asap yang mengepul dari dapur? Awang lupa mematikan kompor. Suara kucing yang dia dengar dari jendela? Itu kucing yang mengikuti Awang dari minimarket, dan Awang tidak tega meninggalkannya. Sancaka pulang dan mendapati listrik mati? Awang tidak mengenali bunyi-bunyian yang dia dengar adalah suara _token_ listrik yang hampir habis.

“Kalo kamu lagi mikirin soal _token_ listrik itu,” kata Awang. “Kan udah aku bilang, aku biasanya pake listrik pascabayar.”

Sancaka menggelengkan kepalanya.

Mereka tidak mengobrol lagi selanjutnya. Sancaka masih berkirim pesan dengan Pak Agung, mengenai rencana mereka untuk mengunjungi beliau besok. (Yang dibalas oleh beliau: _Gak usah, San, besok kita video call an aja kayak di iklan2._ ) Awang masih memakan kue sambil menonton video entah apa.

Sancaka berhenti mengetik dan menatap Awang, menatap ruangan, kamar, _rumah_ yang mereka tempati. Biasanya di malam takbir ini Sancaka hanya berdiam diri di kamar kos, sendirian, dengan sebuah buku, kadang. Atau, Sancaka akan tidur dengan lampu dimatikan, suara takbir yang terus berkumandang, dan Sancaka akan mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir kali dia menghabiskan malam takbir dan lebaran bersama orang lain.

(Dia tidak bisa mengingatnya.)

Lebaran tahun ini terasa berbeda.

Mungkin karena dia telah tinggal bersama Awang. Mungkin karena sekarang, tiap kali dia pulang, selalu ada yang membalas salamnya. Mungkin karena sekarang, di malam takbir ini, ada yang duduk di sampingnya.

Sancaka mengulas senyum — 

— dan senyumnya pudar ketika dia melihat toples kue yang isinya tinggal setengah. Dia mengambil toples itu jauh dari jangkauan Awang.

“Ini buat besok.” kata Sancaka.

Awang menggerutu, “Ujung-ujungnya juga habis, mau sekarang atau besok.” 

Sancaka bangkit, tangannya mengambil tutup toples, dan menutupnya selagi dia berjalan menjauhi Awang, menaruh toples itu jauh dari tangan jahil Awang. 

Semua masalah yang dia temukan di rumah ini kebanyakan berasal dari Awang. Tapi, semua kebahagiaan yang Sancaka rasakan di rumah ini juga berasal dari Awang.


End file.
